Kawaii Paradise
Kawaii Paradise (かわいいパラダイス Kawaii Paradaisu)--literally translated as Cute Paradise--is a popular and well-known store that has a paradise motif and sells cute merchandise, such as clothes, shoes, figurines, toys, accessories, badges, cosplay outfits, etc., hence the name "Kawaii Paradise". Itsuki Oak, Bunny Gekkono, and Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano are frequent customers there. It is located next to the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe. Background A popular and well-known store that is famous for selling cute merchandise, and only cute merchandise; it focuses on a cute theme. Itsuki loves going to this store; Bunny and Amaimomo also go there. The headquarters are next to the cosplay maid cafe Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe where the three work at, and both places are within the area nicknamed "Akiba Yumehara". Mascots The store's main--and most popular--mascot is a female half cat-half tanuki/raccoon creature named Kawapara-chan. She has very toned down pink fur, baby blue eyes, bright pink cat ears, bright pink fur around her eyes, a white belly, short arms and legs that are a very toned down pink, bright pink hands and feet, a chubby bright pink and white striped tanuki/raccoon tail, and poofy white hair with a pale pink ombre styled into braided twintails which have frilly pink bows. Kawapara-chan is designed to be a cute, moe character to be the face of Kawaii Paradise. She has a sweet and cheerful personality with an innocent, fluffy aura, and is nicknamed Kawaparin, Kawaparan, or Poofy-chan by fans. The other main mascots are Kawapara-chan's friends named Memi-chan, Purirara-chan, Chuu-tan, Na-neechan, Jyan-kun, Akiyan-kun, Kiri-bou, and Dorun-niichan. Concept The store's concept is to sell cute things to people who want them. Kawaii Paradise sells cute clothes, cute figurines, cute toys, cute accessories, cute badges, cute furniture, cute school supplies, cute cosplay outfits, and other cute items. The staff at the store address people 13 and up by their full name with the "-san" suffix at first, but if they keep coming back, the staff will address you by their first name with the "-sama" suffix; children 12 and under are addressed by their first name with either the "-chan", "-kun", or "-san" suffix. Merchandise *Cutesy Sweet Lolita Dress *Angel Sweet Lolita Dress *Cupcake Sweet Lolita Dress *Sugar Sweet Lolita Dress *Kawaii Princess Lolita Dress *Pretty Witch Gothic Lolita Dress *Troublesome Cat Punk Lolita Dress *Kawapara-chan Print Sweet Lolita Dress *Kawapara-chan Print Princess Lolita Dress *Cutesy Sweet Lolita Shoes *Angel Sweet Lolita Shoes *Cupcake Sweet Lolita Shoes *Sugar Sweet Lolita Shoes *Kawaii Princess Lolita Shoes *Pretty Witch Gothic Lolita Shoes *Troublesome Cat Punk Lolita Shoes *Kawapara-chan Print Sweet Lolita Shoes *Kawapara-chan Print Princess Lolita Shoes *Nyoro Madosaki figurines *Stardust Witch Meruru figurines *Alpha Omega figurines *Hello Kitty figurines *Other Sanrio figurines *Kawapara-chan figurines *Memi-chan figurines *Purirara-chan figurines *Chuu-tan figurines *Na-neechan figurines *Jyan-kun figurines *Akiyan-kun figurines *Kiri-bou figurines *Dorun-niichan figurines *Other figurines *Toys *Dolls *Stuffed animals *Princess-Style Purse *Nyoro Madosaki badges *Magical Nyoro badges *Stardust Witch Meruru badges *Alpha Omega badges *Hello Kitty badges *My Melody badges *Kuromi badges *Other Sanrio badges *Kawapara-chan badges *Memi-chan badges *Purirara-chan badges *Chuu-tan badges *Na-neechan badges *Jyan-kun badges *Akiyan-kun badges *Kiri-bou badges *Dorun-niichan badges *Other badges *Hello Kitty furniture set *My Melody furniture set *Kuromi furniture set *Stardust Witch Meruru furniture set *Alpha Omega funiture set *Kawapara-chan furniture set *Memi-chan furniture set *Purirara-chan furniture set *Chuu-tan furniture set *Na-neechan furniture set *Jyan-kun furniture set *Akiyan-kun furniture set *Kiri-bou furniture set *Dorun-niichan furniture set *Other furniture sets *School supplies *Magical Nyoro cosplay outfit *Stardust Witch Meruru cosplay outfit *Alpha Omega cosplay outfit *Hello Kitty tea set *My Melody tea set *Kuromi tea set *Stardust Witch Meruru tea set *Alpha Omega tea set *Kawapara-chan tea set *Memi-chan tea set *Purirara-chan tea set *Chuu-tan tea set *Na-neechan tea set *Jyan-kun tea set *Akiyan-kun tea set *Kiri-bou tea set *Dorun-niichan tea set Customers Frequent Customers *Itsuki Oak *Bunny Gekkono *Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano Infrequent Customers *Rinry Minako *Iyase Minako Trivia *Kawaii Paradise is a popular store and is almost as popular as the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe. **The two establishments often do cross-promotions for each other and they do events together. *The owners of Kawaii Paradise and Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe are close friends. *The store is really popular with little girls and teenage girls. *Kawapara-chan's name which is the store's name which is from Kawa in Kawaii and Para in Paradise. *Kawapara-chan has a similar appearance to Candy from Smile Pretty Cure. Category:Locations Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Wonder